


生而为国

by Sebaciel384232



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaciel384232/pseuds/Sebaciel384232
Summary: 这里有一篇关于希特勒喝牛精液喝吸食可卡因的文章http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2401242/Hitler-drug-addict-Fuhrer-used-cocktail-drugs-make-Nazi-superman.html





	生而为国

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are we humans?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103344) by [neioo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neioo/pseuds/neioo). 



###  ****Chapter 12：Secret Nation Army** **

*血腥预警

普鲁士已经完全没有了时间的观念。他不知道这算是好事还是坏事。

已经是1953年了。他已经在朝鲜半岛停留了三年，大部分时间他都会留在军营里训练，但有时他也会被派出去执行任务。他死了两次，但这没什么大不了的。

谢天谢地，匈牙利到目前为止还没有死过。

她重新长出的长发被她紧紧的挽在脑后。普鲁士的头发也快要长回原来的长度了，而他也终于有了些精神。虽然还算不上强壮，但至少要比之前好很多了。

俄罗斯偶尔会出现在军营里。有那么一阵，他被派到空军部队去接受训练，但自从他在实战中遇到美国后，他的训练就停止了。

普鲁士觉得那一切没什么大不了的。他和美国冲着对方发射了几个导弹，可那又怎么样？但是很明显，俄罗斯没能成功杀掉美国这件事被视为一种巨大的侮辱，因为他一落地就被拽出飞机痛打了一顿。

卡基米尔站在一边目睹了全程；他看起来简直快要尿裤子了。

有那么一瞬间，普鲁士甚至有些同情俄罗斯，但那种感觉很快就消失了。他受不了他和那些军官在营地里巡视的样子，受不了他代表着的国家，也受不了他的服从。他所做的一切只有低着头，听从并执行那些被下达的命令。在他的眼里，普鲁士，匈牙利，爱沙尼亚和立陶宛只不过是占据了一些空间的东西。

还有中国。自从他的国家加入了战争，他就开始频繁的出现在军营里。而普鲁士每次见到他时，他都和俄罗斯黏在一起。

仅仅是这个事实就足以让普鲁士厌恶他了。

在过去的这些年里，普鲁士从来没有被强迫和他们交流。

但这一点将要被改变了。而他对此感到很恼火。

***********************************************

 

“你们的任务是找到那个新的国家化身。”卡基米尔对他们六个说，“你们将会乘飞机去往他最后被发现的地点。立陶宛士兵柳庚杓，徐戴孙，美国上将亚历山大·加勒金，以及王震上校将会带领五名中国士兵陪同你们执行任务。你们必须用俄语或者汉语交流。”

卡基米尔转过身，开始对中国和俄罗斯交代另一些事：“其他的四个化身将会听从你们的命令。如果他们拒绝执行命令的话，回来马上向上级报告。明白了？”

他们点了点头。中国面无表情，俄罗斯的双眼里没有任何情绪。

卡基米尔似乎对此很满意。他瞪了普鲁士一眼，对他发出了不知第多少次警告：“如果你不守规矩，你将会承受严重的后果。”

“都已经三年了。”普鲁士用俄语回击道，“我有违抗过吗？”

卡基米尔恼火的嘟哝了些什么，转身离开了。“在得到进一步的命令前，给我老实呆在这。”他在迈出大门前扔下了这么一句，“十分钟后你们要参加一个战略会议，然后就可以出发了。”

他关上了门。

普鲁士和匈牙利交换了一个眼神。她露出了一个悲伤的笑，普鲁士也强迫自己对她挤出了一个笑容。

他无声的叹了口气，看向了地面。

一个新的化身。这意味着大局已定，统一已经是不可能的了。他们不可能再争取到那个旧的化身了。

那个以前被称为“韩国”的存在，现在只能被成为“南韩”了。

普鲁士闭上了双眼。

不知道东西德是否还能有重聚的一天。

不知道他还能不能再回到西欧。

 ***********************************************

他们被告知了他们将要前往的地点。

任务应该很简单——找到那个新的化身并把他带回来。预计这次行动不会超过12小时。找到那个化身对他们有着重大意义，因为那个化身对于双方的谈判是一个重要的筹码。

关于 _ _停火__ 的谈判。大家都在关注着的话题。普鲁士知道离停战的那一天已经不远了。

他甚至有些不想让这场战争结束。

他不知道之后他将会面对什么。

 ***********************************************

 

他们被塞进了飞机。那是伞兵用的那种战机，除了机长外的所有人都要跳下去。

他们被要求穿上军服，带上了手榴弹和步枪，以及一个装着应急包和备用弹药的背包。

普鲁士挤进了一个在他看来很不安全的塑料椅子里，现在他和椅子一起被挤到了机舱的角落里。机舱里放着数把类似的塑料椅子，那些“不重要的”化身坐在左侧，中国和俄罗斯则和那些军官一起坐在右侧。

飞机起飞的时候十分颠簸。机舱门发出了令人牙酸的嘎吱声，风也透过门缝刮了进来。但当飞机升到高空后，它就逐渐稳定下来了，也不再发出奇怪的声音了。普鲁士才意识到他一直紧咬着牙。

他想要放松一下。但他做不到。

他想要整理一下思绪，想要把注意力转移到其他事情上--比如说机舱内部的裂痕。他试着通过数数让自己冷静下来，但他很快就被那两个韩裔立陶宛军官的谈话吸引了注意力。

这样的状况不知持续了多久。普鲁士已经完全失去了对于时间的概念。他知道只有，令人惊恐的嘟嘟声忽然响了起来。

“怎么回事？”王震用俄语冲机长吼道。

“雷达显示别的飞机正在逼近！”亚历山大吼了回来。

“从北边来的？”

“我分辨不——”

飞机的前半部分爆炸了。

普鲁士直接被强大的冲击力抛出了机舱。

一切都显得那么混乱。

他听见了嗡鸣声。他能感到自己正在下坠。他的胳膊变得很轻很虚幻，然后他才意识到它已经不在原来的地方了。一片金属从他身边擦过。尖叫。气息。

模糊。

火焰。

炙热。

汽油的气味。

烧焦的肢体。

普鲁士的身体不受控制的在空中打着转。他想要抓住些什么，想要让自己稳定下来。

在那之前，他狠狠的摔在了地上。

 ***********************************************

 

普鲁士在一片树林里醒了过来，身上全是尘土和血渍。

他感觉到自己趴在地上。他神志不清的想要爬起来，尽管他连眼前的景色都看不起。他身上的衣服有一大半都在爆炸中被撕碎或者烧掉了。或许他的左臂也被一起炸飞了，但在他失去意识的时候，它已经长回来了——虽然长的不算好。现在它只是一堆软趴趴的覆盖在骨骼上的皮，没有肌肉，也不听他的使唤。他强迫自己去无视那条恶心的东西。

他用还能动的胳膊摸索了一下自己的身体。他的头又酸又痛，上面还全是干涸的血渍。或许他摔碎了头骨：他不是很确定自己的脸已经扭曲成什么样了。除此之外，他的盆骨也在隐隐作痛，双腿也虚弱无力，或许这是因为它们都折断了还遍布着烧伤的痕迹。

他观察了一下环境。他的身边散落着碎片，但很明显其他人不在他的身边。当他的双眼终于适应了黑暗后，他注意到了在远方的树丛中闪烁着的火光。

__那是篝火吗？_ _

他尝试着站起来，但马上就摔了回去。他又尝试用双臂支撑自己，但他的左臂拒绝配合。

他骂了一声。

他咬紧了牙，凝视着那点火光。然后，他开始用唯一完好的右臂拖着自己在森林的土壤上爬行，缓慢地向着那点火光移动。

十分钟过去了，而他只移动了五米。至少他是这么感觉的。

他开始喊叫。

就算发现他的是敌人，他也懒得管了。

“嘿！”他用俄语咆哮，“这边！”他喊了大概十分钟；然后他就放弃了，开始继续艰难的爬行。

二十分钟后，他的右臂已是鲜血淋漓，所以他又开始喊叫。

他身后的树丛开始响动；他的心差点从嗓子里跳出来，直到他听到了匈牙利的声音。

“普鲁士？”她用匈牙利语问。

“操，谢天谢地。”他用德语回答。

她冲过来并蹲下了身，将他拉入自己的怀抱。

他们沉默着，倾听着彼此的呼吸声。

“你要把我的胳膊挤断了。”普鲁士终于小声的说了一句。

“哦，该死的，对不起。”她茫然的回答道，松开了双臂。

普鲁士避开了她的眼神。“没关系的。它会长回来的。”

“该死的，基尔伯特。”过了几分钟，匈牙利说，“你伤得很重。”

“我知道。”

“你的脸上全是伤。天哪，那些是烧伤的吗？”

普鲁士仔细的看着她。“等等，你居然没受伤？那该死的飞机可是爆炸了。”

匈牙利皱起了眉。“我摔到地上时还绑在我的座位上。”

“其他人和你在一起吗？”

匈牙利小心的扶着他坐了起来。“是的。我在爆炸后昏迷了一会，但我醒来的时候我还被固定在座椅上。爱沙尼亚也被困在了他的椅子上。我不知道——俄罗斯不知怎么被甩到了机舱后方，所以他也在我们附近。我们在周围找到了中国和立陶宛。他们伤的和你一样重。”

普鲁士点了点头，抬起胳膊挠了挠自己的脸。

“哦对了，所有的人类都死了。”

他皱起了眉。“我不喜欢听到你这么说。”

“说什么？”

“我不喜欢听到任何国家这么说。”  
“你在说什——”

“你把他们称为人类，仿佛我们不是人类一样。”

匈牙利尖锐的笑了一声。“靠，基尔伯特！想想我们过去十四年都经历了什么！我们是人类吗？我是说，真的？希特勒在折磨我们的时候有认为我们是人——”

普鲁士感到一阵反胃。“别说了。”

“你觉得那些苏联人把我们当人看待吗？不。不，他们从未把我们当人对待，因为我们不是。看看这场空难！一个该死的人类根本不可能在这种程度的爆炸下存活下来！”

“······”

“只有怪物能。”

“所以我们是这个？”普鲁士回了一句，“怪物？你会管罗德里赫叫怪物吗？”

匈牙利似乎想要收回刚刚说的话。“不-不。”

“或者路德维希，或者意大利，或者——”

“基尔伯特。”

“或者西班牙或者法国？”光是想起他们就让他想要大哭一场。

普鲁士闭紧了眼睛。他听见匈牙利叹了一口气。“你总是这样。”

“哪样？”他嘀咕着睁开了眼。

“这让我很嫉妒。”

普鲁士皱了皱眉。

匈牙利捋了捋头发。“我们是怪物。这是无可置疑的，基尔伯特。就算这样，你还是一直保持着自己的人性。就算那几乎是不可能的，你和西班牙——”

他们交换了一个眼神。

“你，”匈牙利哽咽着说，“你把他救了出来。基尔伯特，你是怎么做到的？你又为什么要这么做？”

这是普鲁士最不愿意谈起的话题。尤其是在这种情况下——毕竟他正拖着一条废掉的胳膊，半裸着躺在某个森林的地上。

只有风在寂静的深夜中呼呼作响。

“你们是生了一堆火吗？”普鲁士问。“我看见火光了。”

匈牙利看着他，然后挠了挠自己的脸。“是。那可真是废了老鼻子劲了。”

“应急物资里不是有打火器吗？”

“的确，但我们只有一包物资，所以我们要尽量省着来。”

“好极了。”

“可不是吗。除此之外，我们完全不知道我们在哪。”

“更棒了。”

他们静静的坐了一会。

“其他人都醒了吗？”普鲁士最终还是问了一句。

“立陶宛没事。至于中国——我离开的时候他还是死亡状态。”

“哇哦。”普鲁士讽刺的咕哝道。

“我通常会赞成你的说法，但俄罗斯的已经在暴走的边缘了，而中国还没醒过来这件事让他更暴躁了。”

普鲁士揉了揉鼻子，“现在几点了？”

匈牙利白了他一眼，满脸都是 _ _‘我他妈怎么可能知道？’__ 的表情。

“有道理。”

“好吧，”匈牙利站了起来，“我们该回去了。”

普鲁士呆呆的看着她。

“我想我得负责把你运回去。”

“乐意之至。”

“你觉得你能用你的本大爷气概走回去吗？”

“你这么说还真是伤人自尊。”

她把他背到了背上。普鲁士能感觉到自己的肌肉在尖叫着抗议，但他无视了这点。

走回去的旅程可以称得上漫长而乏味。

他和匈牙利靠的这么近，而他的大脑里却一直盘旋着她刚刚说的话。

普鲁士知道过去的十四年就是一场灾难，尤其是对她来说。而这有很大一部分是他的国家的错。

但他们不是怪物。这不是他们的错。匈牙利不是因为她是怪物才被关起来的；她是被那些人关起来的。

而现在，他们正身处某片韩国的森林，身边只有彼此，他不可抑制的想到。他上一次不处在被人监视的环境下还是和西班牙一起救出法国的时候。

他把脸埋进了匈牙利的头发里。

在他的国家对她做了那些事，在他看着她被解剖，他只救出了法国却没救出她之后——

他不敢相信她还喜欢着他。

普鲁士知道自己爱着匈牙利，而他也知道自己不知道该如何处理这份感情。她的头发染满了金属和汽油的气息，但同时它们也染着她的气味，染着家的气味。

他的意识变得模糊了。

“至少试着别在我身上睡着。”匈牙利咕哝道，“你的身体一直在下滑。”

普鲁士试着摆正自己的身体。“对不起。”

几分钟后，匈牙利叹了口气。“你明白的，你不可能一直逃避这个话题。”

“之前一直都挺有用的来着。”普鲁士把脸贴在她的脖子上，小声的回答。

“你难道不欠我一个解释吗？”

“·······”

“得了吧，基尔伯特。我们已经有···”匈牙利的顿了一下，然后她不可置信的笑了。“该死的，”她用破碎的声音说，“这比我们过去的二十年内说的话都要多。”

“丽兹···”

“而我正在半夜三更拖着你的身体穿过某个韩国森林！老天，这算什么。”

普鲁士扭动了一下。匈牙利迅速抓住了他，免得他掉下去。“我···我真的不想说这个。”

“因为你后悔了？”

“不是。”

“如果你不是在因为救出了法国而后悔，那你——”

“我是在为没有能把你也救出来而生气。”

匈牙利扭过头看着他。

普鲁士觉得自己快要哭了。“我没能为你做任何事，或者为罗德里赫和路德维希做任何事。我只能看着你们痛苦挣扎。”

“基尔伯特···这不是你能改变的。”

“为什么，因为我们是怪物？”

匈牙利把头转了过去。“不是。”

火光已经近在眼前了。

“我很抱歉。”普鲁士低声说。

“不要为任何事道歉。”

他们走到了一片空地上。

当普鲁士越过匈牙利的肩膀向前看去时，他被眼前的景象惊呆了。或许他之前的确有感到一些后悔与焦虑；但现在这些情绪已经完全被迷惑取代。

俄罗斯把中国揽在怀里。

他用一种 _ _极为温柔__ 的姿势揽着怀中的人。

他们靠在一块金属碎片上，身边点着篝火。普鲁士感觉不到中国的气息：这代表他还处于死亡状态中。

他无法再控制自己了。“你们在搞什么鬼？”

坐在篝火另一侧的立陶宛和爱沙尼亚抬起了头。

“基尔伯特。”匈牙利警告道。

俄罗斯甩给了他一个厌恶的眼神。

“不，去他的。这是从什么时候开始的？”他还没从震惊中缓过来。

匈牙利松开了他。

砸在地面上的时候，普鲁士几乎没有感到疼痛。他的眼前天旋地转。这是很久以来的第一次：真正意义上的不被监视。这意味着在被禁止和其他国家交流几年之后，他终于能够对匈牙利一诉衷肠了。这是他梦寐以求的。

但这也意味着他终于能够将积攒已久的怨恨发泄在他恨的那些国家身上。

普鲁士感觉自己充满了力量。他拼命地想要移动自己的腿，想要站起来。匈牙利用警示的眼神瞪着他。俄罗斯冷哼了一声。

普鲁士指了指他，露出了一个微笑。“你还真是胆大啊。就是这点让我十分讨厌。”

“这算是什么新闻吗？在我们还是小孩的时候你就在憎恨我了。”俄罗斯反击道。

普鲁士想知道他还记不记得那场因为他的围巾而展开的冲突。

他甩了甩头，试图将回忆驱除出去。带着一抹坏笑，他问：“你俩做过了没有？”

俄罗斯脸上的冷静崩成了碎片；他的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

“你什么也不明白。”他咆哮道。他的双臂颤抖着。即便如此，他也没用松开怀中的中国。

普鲁士笑了，笑声仿佛刀子一般尖锐。“你是对的；我什么也不明白！在过去的三年里，我不是被锁在地牢里，就是在朝鲜的战场上卖命！这一切还不是因为你和你那该死的政府！”

俄罗斯微笑了一下，普鲁士感觉周围的温度都因为这个笑容下降了。“所以这都是我的错吗？你是这样认为的？我们和我们的政府完全是两回事；我还以为你是最清楚这点的。”

这句话完全没能改变普鲁士的想法。“抱歉，这个定律只适用于那些不会一脸享受的看着苏维埃士兵暴打其他化身的国——”

中国的气息猝不及防的涌出，将他们淹没在其中。

普鲁士双膝一软，差点跪了下来。匈牙利，爱沙尼亚和立陶宛抽搐着。似乎只有俄罗斯没有被影响。

中国呻吟了一声。“这是哪里···伊万？”

他呼唤他名字的方式让普鲁士胃里一酸，差点吐了出来。直到现在，俄罗斯才显露出了一丝疲惫。他回答了些什么（普鲁士没听清），然后松开了环绕着中国的双臂。他小心的将他放在地上，并脱下自己的夹克让他枕在头下。

匈牙利把手搭在了他的肩膀上。“无视他们就好了。”

普鲁士放任自己重重的摔倒在地上。匈牙利叹了口气，在他的身边坐下了。

“很快我们就会需要更多的柴火了。”她平静的说。

“唔。”普鲁士只给出了这样一个单调的音节作为回答。

他看着俄罗斯给中国喂了些水。在这个过程中，他们的一些小动作——比如说相视一笑——让普鲁士十分火大。

“希特勒吸过可卡因。”他大声说。

所有人都把视线移到了他身上。

“他还喝过一次牛的精液。”

“基尔伯特，你他妈干什么呢。”匈牙利怼了一句。

“咋了，难道你还想看他们卿卿我我下去不成？”普鲁士咕哝道。

俄罗斯抓着中国的手，把他拉向自己的身边。他马上缩回了手。中国皱起了眉。

“说实在的，我不在乎。”匈牙利有些恼火，“或许我们也应该那样？”

中国碰了碰俄罗斯的胳膊。他微微颤抖了一下。

“我想回家。”匈牙利喃喃道。

俄罗斯哽咽着说了些什么。中国抱住了他。

普鲁士赶紧移开了目光，把视线转到了匈牙利身上。“我也是。”

匈牙利盯着地面。“老天，我已经受够了。”她模糊的比了个手势，显得有些歇斯底里；“受够这一切了。”

“你宁可继续当棋子吗？”普鲁士嘟哝着。

“难道我们现在不是吗？”

“我的意思是，怎么说，眼睁睁看着其他国家被折磨甚至亲手去折磨他们。”

“至少比呆在这连名字都不知道的鬼地方强。”匈牙利扯了扯自己的头发，“而且我长大后就不再被允许上战场了。”

“丽兹。”

“当他们说我是个男人的时候，他们想要我去为他们战斗。当他们说我是个女人的时候，他们想要我去给他们服务。现在呢？现在我又是什么？我又是以什么身份呆在这个化身军队里？”

普鲁士不知道该怎么回答。

“我不想当那些东西。我不想作为战斗的男性或者服务的女性存在。天哪，我——”匈牙利咬了咬自己的发梢。“对不起，我也不知道。”

“你完全有资格去咆哮。”普鲁士喃喃道。

匈牙利回了他一个带着泪的笑。

“嘿，等这一切都结束了，你就不用再去当男人或者女人了，只要那是你想要的。”普鲁士悄悄说。

“那我算什么，怪物吗？”

“不，仅仅是作为人类存在。”

匈牙利仰起了头。“那么，等那一天来到的时候，记得告诉我一声。听起来很不错。”

“很快那一天就会来到的。”

“真的吗？”

“呃--嗯。等明天苏联爆炸解体了，我们就可以回家了。”

“我会打包好东西的。”

他们安静了下来，现在普鲁士能听到俄罗斯和中国的对话了。

“飞机爆炸的原因是？”中国问道。

俄罗斯皱了皱眉。“我们被美国人击中了。”

“所以他们还在这附近？”

“有可能。”

“伊万，我们得赶紧离开这里。尤其是你——”

“你一恢复到可以行走的状态，我们就离开。”俄罗斯深吸了一口气，“等到日出再行动也是比较明智的。”

“你知道军队驻扎在哪个方向吗？”

“应该吧。”俄罗斯的声音并不是十分自信，但中国也没有点破。这让普鲁士感到十分恼火。“我已经仔细研究了地图和星星的方位，所以我觉得我应该能把我们带回去。”

“在我们被击落的时候···你有感觉到美国的气息吗？”中国的声音十分平静。

俄罗斯的眼底闪过了一丝阴郁。“没有。但如果他和韩国一起行动的话，他就能够追踪到我们。”

中国回应了些什么，但普鲁士没听清。

“我们该睡了。”匈牙利悄悄地说。

普鲁士短促的笑了一声。“如果你睡得着的话。”

“至少尝试一下——我们明天可能要逃亡一整天。”匈牙利皱了皱眉，回道。

普鲁士只能发出一声叹息。

他们蜷缩在彼此的身边以保持温暖。匈牙利很快就睡着了，但普鲁士一直很清醒。

他能想到的只有一件事：他从这里逃脱的可能性。

 

***********************************************

他真的很想好好睡一觉。真的。但事实是他盯着中国和俄罗斯看了一整晚。

爱沙尼亚和立陶宛很快就像匈牙利一样睡着了。而另一边，俄罗斯和中国一直聊到了日出，看起来脆弱而亲密。

恶心透了。

等到天一亮，普鲁士就结束了装睡。他站了起来。俄罗斯和中国被他吓了一跳。匈牙利抬了抬手。

“你去哪？”她咕哝着。

普鲁士拍了拍裤子上的灰。“去上厕所。”

“真可爱。”

“我们很快就要出发了。”俄罗斯用算不上平静的声音对他说道。

普鲁士白了他一眼。

“所以别去太久。”

“你这是在威胁我吗？”

很明显他成功的惹怒了俄罗斯。中国轻声说了些什么。普鲁士走开了。

他的胳膊感觉好多了。骨头还没接起来，但至少它可以被移动了。

他一边挥着它，一边寻找一个可以充当厕所的地方。

上完厕所后，他感觉自己长在了原地。他不想回去。至少现在还不想。于是他开始散步，甚至期望着有谁能找到他——美国人也好，俄罗斯人也好，反正这也不是很重要。最终他走到了一条河边，然后他就开始用石头打水漂，直到太阳完全升起。

他叹了口气，转了过身。

他的身后站着一个小孩。

这让普鲁士差点吓出心脏病。那个小孩似乎是个韩国人，只有五岁左右。他盯着普鲁士，双眼慢慢变得通红。

“你和我是一样的。”他轻声说道。

普鲁士完全不知道该怎么反应，当那个小孩扑到了他的身边，紧紧的抱住他的大腿时就更不知道该怎么办了。

“嘿——”

他的语气开始变得慌乱。“他们——他们在追我！你是我这边的，我能感觉到。让他们停下。求你了。求你了，让他们停下。求你了！”

普鲁士踉跄了一下，他的头在突突作痛：“没事的。”他不知道除此之外他还能说什么，“没事的，相信我好吗？”

那个孩子只是更用力的抱紧了他。

普鲁士头晕目眩的把他捡了起来。现在这个孩子在紧紧的攥着他的衬衫。

他把朝鲜带回了他们的临时营地。

走回去大概花了十分钟左右，在这个过程中他的心一直在砰砰狂跳。该死的，他本来没想跑这么远的。他的胳膊还在抽痛，朝鲜还在歇斯底里，还有——

“他妈的，他跑哪去了？”在进入空地的时候，他刚好听见了俄罗斯的咆哮。

朝鲜在普鲁士的怀抱里抽噎了一声，大家都猛地回头，盯着他们走入空地。

有那么一刻，他们只是尴尬的盯着彼此。

“好吧，我找到了这个。”普鲁士打破了沉默。

中国不可置信的看着他。“你是在哪里找到他的？”

“呃，在附近的一条河的边上。准确来说是他找到的我。”

朝鲜抓着他的衬衫的力道变大了。

“我想，我可以负责抱着他？”普鲁士说道；他实在不知道自己还能做什么。

中国抓了抓他的脸。俄罗斯缓慢的点了点头。

匈牙利走到了普鲁士身边，想要安抚一下朝鲜，但这只让他哭的更大声了。她迅速的退开了。

“出发吧。”俄罗斯下了命令。他把他们唯一的背包推进了立陶宛的怀里，力道之大以至于立陶宛差点跌倒在地。中国还在盯着朝鲜。普鲁士感到十分焦躁。

他为接下来的长途跋涉而做好了准备。

***********************************************

 

他们似乎已经走了几个小时，并且毫无进展。他们都没有说话。他们甚至没有看过对方一眼。俄罗斯和中国走在前面带队，但显然他们也不知道自己在朝着什么方向前进。

很明显，他们两个要比其余的人强壮不少。随着时间的流逝，他们还能维持之前的精力，而其他人觉得自己可能快要晕倒了。

“我们需要休息。”爱沙尼亚虚弱的说。

普鲁士的胳膊和腿都在抽痛，口中也开始尝到了血腥气。他迫切的想要吃些或者喝些什么。

“我们不能停，”俄罗斯咬着牙说，“继续。”

“他们在跟着我们。”朝鲜安静的说，他的话语在普鲁士的怀里显得模糊不清。大概一个小时之前他就停止了哭泣。

“什么？”普鲁士问道。

朝鲜只是摇了摇头。

***********************************************

 

终于，他们听到了一阵杂音。

是一架美军的飞机。

俄罗斯僵住了，抬头向天空看去。虽然他们站在一片空地上，那架飞机还是没有发现他们。

“我们走的路对吗？”中国轻声问。

俄罗斯显得十分苍白。“我以为我们走对了。”

朝鲜开始挣扎着尖叫。

普鲁士差点把他掉到了地上。“小鬼，看在老天的分上，你怎么了？”

“让他停下，让他停下，让他停下！”他哀求道，“他让我头疼，他想要找到我并杀掉我！求你了，让他停下！求你了！”

“谁？”俄罗斯问道。

朝鲜又开始尖叫。

“我们得走了，”中国催促道。“我们真的得走了，快点。”

“可是我们该去哪？”俄罗斯的语气中有明显的慌乱，“我们不——”

又有一架飞机从他们的头上掠了过去。

俄罗斯猛地扎回了森林里。

其他人别无选择，只能跟在了他的身后。

他们不停的奔跑着，普鲁士感到自己的肺快要炸裂了。他大口地喘着气。他要跟不上了。俄罗斯和中国把他们甩在了后面，朝鲜还在尖叫，普鲁士快要抱不住他了——

“伊万，我们得慢下来！”中国喊道，“他们跟不上了！”

“去他们的！”俄罗斯是这么回答的，“那些美国人的目标不是他们！只有我们——”

普鲁士忽然感知到了美国的气息。

朝鲜发出了痛苦的尖利叫声。俄罗斯脸上的表情变成了纯粹的慌乱。中国喊了些什么。

他们跑到了一片空地上。俄罗斯和中国跑在前面，和他们拉开了一大段距离。他们稍微停顿了一下，在为什么争吵着。然后俄罗斯转了过来——

“伊万！”中国尖叫着喊出了他的名字。

他猛地推开了他。俄罗斯向后飞了出去。

一切都被撕裂了。爆炸。

普鲁士被狠狠地掼到了地上，差点压在了朝鲜身上。他花了一段时间才找回了平衡。他的耳朵嗡嗡作响，喉咙中也全是尘土。他稳住了身形，确认匈牙利和朝鲜没有受到太大伤害后抱着朝鲜颤颤巍巍的站了起来。在尘土散去后，他终于看清了爆炸的源头。

是一颗地雷。

俄罗斯从那棵压在他身上的树底下爬了出来，他的脸上写满了震惊。

中国的身体已经完全被撕碎了。

肢体散落在空地上；半融化的躯干和内脏飞得满地都是。

俄罗斯跌跌撞撞的冲向前去，他在接近中国时双腿都在颤抖。他将他抱在了怀里，他的双眼变成了血红，他看起来已经完全疯狂了——

美国和韩国的气息。

普鲁士差点跪了下去。朝鲜还在尖叫。

普鲁士，匈牙利，立陶宛和爱沙尼亚缓慢地退到了俄罗斯的身边，

他的气息吞没了他们。“我知道你们不关心我们。快点他妈的跑啊！”

就算普鲁士想要这么做，他也办不到。美国和韩国冲进了空地。他们乘着战车，用护目镜遮住了双眼。他们的身边还有士兵。

混乱。

韩国从车上跳了下来，开始尖叫。普鲁士听不懂他在喊些什么；他耳中的嗡鸣让他无法听清。他先是看向了俄罗斯和他怀中的中国的残破的肢体；然后他向野兽一样咬紧了牙，将目光转向了普鲁士和还被他抱着的朝鲜。

他拿着刀向他们冲了过来。

美国拉住了他。

“他得去死！”韩国尖叫着，“只要他死了这一切就都会好起来的，阿尔弗雷德！韩国不能有两个化身同时存在！这不应该——”

普鲁士的心脏在胸腔里狂跳着。美国看着他。他还记得他在独立战争时训练他的时候，那时他还告诉他就算两人立场不同，他们仍然可以做朋友——

真是可笑啊。

朝鲜开始疯狂的挣扎。韩国还在尖叫。俄罗斯紧紧的抱着中国，用力之大以至于他的关节都开始泛白。

“开枪！”

 ***********************************************

 

普鲁士醒来时，看到的是发着微光的灯泡。他本以为自己会被绑在某张手术台上。然而，他发现自己实际上是躺在某张折叠床上，就像军队里常用的那种。

他往四周看了看。爱沙尼亚，立陶宛和匈牙利也在房间里。爱沙尼亚和立陶宛坐在房间另一头的两张床上，匈牙利则是坐在他的身边。

“伊丽莎白？”普鲁士问。

她跳了起来；然后她踌躇的笑了。

普鲁士的声音有些嘶哑。“我们在哪。”

“我们可以一起猜猜。”她答道，冲着他小心的笑了笑，“我们醒来后还没人进来过。”

普鲁士叹了口气，坐了起来。他的脑子里乱糟糟的。他想到了中国——不知道俄罗斯怎么样了，还有朝鲜在哪，以及他会将要面临些什么。

时间不知道过去了多久。终于，敲门声响了起来。

大家都僵住了。

那人又敲了敲门，就像怕打扰到他们一样，这让这场景显得有些不真实。

“呃，请进？”普鲁士用英语说道。

美国尴尬的走了进来。

他关上了门，从房间的角落抓了一把金属椅子。他拖着它向门口走去，椅子在地上拖行时发出了刺耳的声音。笨拙的，他把椅子抬了起来，将它抵在了门背上，然后坐了下来。

一阵令人不舒服的停顿。

“我的长官们一直坚持说苏联那边组建了什么‘国家化身军队，’”美国冒出了一句，“我还以为他们是在耍我玩的，可——”

“阿尔弗雷德，我们在哪？”普鲁士打断了他。

美国扭动了一下。“关于这点。我们在某个南北边境上的美国军事基地里。实际上，我们根本不该出现在这，但勇洙和我没想到我们会带回来这么多国家，所以，”美国咽了口唾沫，“我们只好改变了计划。而且这里没有人知道国家化身的存在。”

普鲁士感到自己的心跳加快了。

“我们的对话不会被监听。我们——我们在接下来的两天都得单独呆在这。”

普鲁士的大脑一片混乱。

“我不会让任何人伤害你们的。”美国喃喃道，“还有，如果你们有什么问题，我会尽力去回答的。”

“弗朗西斯怎么样了？”普鲁士脱口而出。匈牙利碰了碰他的胳膊。

美国虚弱的笑了笑。“他想要让我说服俄罗斯配合我们把你从某个鬼地方救出来。”

普鲁士没忍住笑了出来，在意识到他不是在开玩笑后猛地停了下来：“等等，什么？”

“他，英国，和加拿大已经在挪用政府的钱来‘准备’了。”

“你不会是认真的吧？”

美国盯着他。

普鲁士的视线模糊了。“他不能这么做。”

“好吧，你把他救出来了，所以他想——”

“他不能——搞什么？”普鲁士的大脑一片混乱，“我们的牢房在西伯利亚，”他开始激动的比划一些手势，“还有为什么英国和加拿大也在帮忙？为什么你也在帮忙？！”

美国咽了口唾沫。“因为法国想要这么做，而这是他自从战后唯一要求过的唯一一件事。”

普鲁士觉得有人在他的肚子上狠狠的锤了一拳。

“这并不是只为了你，”美国回避着他的视线。“也不仅仅时为了让法国振作起来。波茨坦——波茨坦会议上发生的事糟透了。所以如果我们能挽回一些，那么···”

“安东尼奥呢？安东尼奥怎么样了？”

美国长长的呼了一口气。“自从波茨坦会议后，他就被关了禁闭。”

“什么？”

“我们的政府都被你们两个的举动吓坏了。那之后，就再也没有人听到过他的消息了。虽然我也不是经常呆在欧洲，但——”

普鲁士感到一阵天旋地转。

“中国，俄罗斯和朝鲜在哪？”匈牙利问。

美国咬了咬嘴唇。“我把那个韩国化身放在了另一个房间里。我--我不知道该怎么处理他。勇洙回总部去了，所以现在只有我在这，还有——”美国抓住了自己的头发，“俄罗斯和中国在走廊尽头的房间里。在中国完全恢复前我都不打算进去。”

匈牙利点了点头。

美国不安的笑了笑。“我都不知道自己在他妈的干什么。”他又扭了扭。“但我会试着让这一切值得的。让我——我去给你们拿点，呃，水和食物。”

等他仓促的走了出去后，普鲁士向后倒了下去，脑中一片混乱。

法国想要把他救出来。

西班牙已经八年都没被人见到了。

这里没有人知道他们的存在。

“你真的觉得他会救我们出去吗？”匈牙利说，她的声音轻到几不可闻。

普鲁士闭上了眼睛。

“谁知道呢。”

后记：这里有一篇关于希特勒喝牛精液喝吸食可卡因的文章http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2401242/Hitler-drug-addict-Fuhrer-used-cocktail-drugs-make-Nazi-superman.html

**Author's Note:**

> 这里有一篇关于希特勒喝牛精液喝吸食可卡因的文章http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2401242/Hitler-drug-addict-Fuhrer-used-cocktail-drugs-make-Nazi-superman.html


End file.
